Lost Boy
by sarahbear17
Summary: Kurt gets a job at the Lima Bean to get some work experience before moving to New York. His new coworker is a beautiful boy who seems completely perfect. Kurt soon learns he has his fair share of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"You got a job," he repeated again.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, dad. I got a job. I don't get what is so hard to understand about this."

Burt shook his head. "It just astounds me how you always manage to do the exact opposite of what I want you to do. It is admirable that you want to work for your own money, but I told you that you can help out around the shop. Your hours can be flexible, so you can focus on school and –"

"That is exactly the thing, dad. I know you want me to focus on school, but I am going to have to work in New York to provide for myself, and I need some experience. Having one reference from a shop with my family name in it is not good for the job market. Plus, I need some practice balancing school and work. NYADA is going to be _much_ harder than McKinley. And for the last time, no. You cannot support me while I am in New York. We both know you can't afford it," Kurt said with an upturn of his head at the end of his rant.

Burt finally cracked a smile. "How did I raise you to be so damn stubborn? I'm proud of you."

Kurt whipped his head around to face his dad. "Really?"

"How could I not be? Barely eighteen, and you're all grown up. So, tell me about this job."

Kurt beamed. "It is just at the Lima Bean. I already spend all my time there anyway, so it should not cut into my time too much."

Kurt continued to ramble on to his dad for a while. He was really excited about this. None of his friends had jobs because their parents supported them, and they didn't have the time between school and glee and college applications. He felt so grown up.

Less than a week later, the excitement had started to wear off a bit when his first day rolled around, but Kurt was still over prepared as always. Kurt walked into the shop in uniform, sporting a hat and scarf he had added for a little bit of flare, and strode up to the counter with a smile on his face. "Kurt Hummel reporting for first day of work," he stated confidently. That was until he met the eye of the gorgeous boy behind the counter. Kurt stood frozen feeling slightly embarrassed at his entrance to his very attractive new co-worker.

The boy flashed a beautiful smile. "I wish I would have known we were allowed to wear hats. I am always looking for new ways to tame these curls at work."

"I, well, the handbook doesn't object to accessorizing," Kurt finally got out after a moment of being frozen.

The boy offered a coy smile. Was that a smirk? "Good to know. You can come behind the counter you know," he said gesturing to the where the counter lifted up. "I'm Blaine, by the way. Pleasure to meet you, Kurt Hummel."

"Likewise. Wanna show me where I can put my bag?"

Blaine nodded. "Follow me." Blaine lead Kurt into what appeared to be a small staff lounge area. There was a small table and a few lockers. The manager who hired Kurt, Paul, stuck his head out of the office area behind the lounge. "Kurt! Ready for your first day?"

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Glad to hear it. I believe I mentioned during your interview, but I am more of a business guy. I can make a coffee when I need to, but Blaine here is the expert. The best barista we've got! I am going to have him show the ropes. Of course, if there are any questions that he cannot answer I would be more than happy to help you out," Paul said with an excessive amount of enthusiasm.

"Sounds great, sir."

"I started you out on an afternoon because that is when we are slowest, and that is the majority of your availability until summertime, but I will have you on Saturday and Sunday mornings when you feel ready as well."

Kurt nodded along with the man's speech. "Works for me."

"Alright, Blaine. He's all yours," Paul said tapping Blaine on the shoulder and walking back into his office. Kurt restrained himself from widening his eyes at that statement. _Oh my. I'm screwed._

Kurt was still thinking the same thing later as the training went on. Blaine was unbelievably nice. Nice teenage boys in Lima were not a thing. They just didn't exist. But here Blaine was being kind and helpful and beautiful. _So, so screwed._

"How come I've never seen you here before?" Kurt eventually asked. "I spend a lot of time here, and I think I would have remembered you because, well –" Kurt cut himself off before humiliating himself to one of the first boys who had been nice to him before even knowing him. The only other boy that fell into that category was Sam.

Kurt assumed that endlessly polite Blaine would drop it, but he tilted his head to the side to prompt him. "Because what?"

"You know. You're memorable. Because of the – curls! Your hair," Kurt blurted out the first thing he could think of.

Blaine nodded with a small smile. "Okay. The curls. I usually work the morning and day shifts when you would be in school. Paul switched me to later in the day, so I could train you."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I hope that was not a huge inconvenience to you."

Blaine shook his head. "As long as I am working a consistent schedule I don't mind. You honestly saved me from coming in to do baking at 4am. My schedule is flexible."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "You don't think I will have to do that, do you? I need my beauty sleep." Kurt's face suddenly scrunched up in confusion. "You don't go to school? How old are you?"

Blaine for the first time looked mildly uncomfortable, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm twenty-one. And yourself?"

"Eighteen," Kurt said sheepishly. He didn't know why he was embarrassed to be younger than Blaine. It wasn't like he could ever date Blaine, regardless of the fact that Blaine was older and more mature than him. Blaine would have to be gay and in his league and – it would never happen. The universe never aligned that way for Kurt. "I didn't mean to seem like I was passing judgement that you weren't in college or anything. I just thought you were my age you look so young."

Blaine shook his head. "No worries. Anyway! Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Kurt asked.

"Just the basics. Favorite color. Any siblings. Deepest secrets that you swore you'd take the grave. You know, all the stuff you tell people you've just met," Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt shook his head. "Personally, I find all three questions much too personal." He teased back.

"Fine, fine. But you must tell me, Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "The most important part of the getting to know you exercise," he leaned in so Kurt did the same. "What is your coffee order?"

Kurt laughed loudly at Blaine's theatrics.

Blaine started at him. "You have the most amazing laugh," he said seriously.

Kurt cut off abruptly. "Uh, thank you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Blaine was quick to apologize.

"No, no!" Kurt assured. "You didn't I promise. I'm just not used to compliments I suppose."

"Well that's a shame. Everyone should be reminded of how wonderful they are."

"Grande non-fat mocha," Kurt said to change the subject.

Blaine smiled another one of his bright, gorgeous smiles. "Alright. Let's teach you how to make a grande non-fat mocha," Blaine said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's second day was even better than his first for one particular reason. "So, did Paul tell you the best thing about working here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt arched an eyebrow in question.

"Free coffee."

"While we're working?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Always. I don't think they like to advertise it since people take advantage of me. People like me," he said with a smile.

"Well if I had known that I would've been working here years ago," Kurt said happily. "I have spent more money in this place than I'd like to admit."

"Our shifts are about to be up. Wanna grab a coffee after?" Blaine asked.

Kurt beamed and readily agreed.

And this was when Kurt began to notice that Blaine did not like to talk about himself at all. He was way too good at diverting the conversation back to Kurt. It was like when Kurt was visiting distant relatives and trying to dodge the "do you have a girlfriend" question without outright lying. But what did Blaine have to hide?

The conversations always went something like this.

"How was school?" Blaine asked.

"Hell, as always. I mean –" Kurt shook his head. "Did you go to McKinley?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Well it is pretty much hell on earth. Full of ignorant neanderthals. Where did you go to high school?"

Blaine shrugged. "I switched schools a lot. Do you have a good group of friends?"

"Yeah. I'm in my school's glee club, and that's where I made all my friends. We all get picked on, but the only openly gay kid in what feels like all of Ohio is the biggest target."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That must be hard."

Kurt gave a sad smile. "I'm used to it. Why did you switch schools a lot?"

"Moved around a lot. Have you always lived in Lima?"

"Born and raised. You?"

"Westerville."

"Does your family live there now?"

"No. So, what made you decide to get a job here?" Blaine asked. The conversations went this way every time.

Kurt's original reason for getting this job was to experience real work before going to New York, but the job did not feel like work. All of his coworkers were great, he got free coffee, and, well, _Blaine_. He had been very cautious at first. He did _not_ want to fall for another straight guy, but it was becoming increasingly less likely that Blaine was a straight. And the reason that Kurt knew this is because Blaine seemed to be interested in _him_. He flirted all the time. Kurt really tried to write it off as him just being nice, but that was getting harder and harder to accept.

"Can I just say that your style absolutely amazes me? How you make these uniforms look like fashion remains a mystery to me," Blaine said as Kurt was clocking in one day.

"I would share my secrets with you, but then I might not be the most fashionable employee here. I simply cannot allow that to happen."

"I understand," Blaine said then leaned over to whisper into his ear, "You are just going to have to accept that I am secretly hating you for being so damn fabulous."

Kurt knew that he was teasing, but it was hard to resist the urge to shiver when he could feel Blaine's breath on his skin. "Would you like to do something after work today?" Kurt asked as a distraction to himself.

"Always. I know this great little coffee joint you will love," Blaine joked. It had becoming a standing date that they drank coffee together after they got off when they worked similar shifts. It was free after all.

"I was actually thinking something…outside of this place?" Kurt said hesitantly.

Blaine's face suddenly became guarded. "Actually, I can't tonight. I am really busy today. I only really have time for a quick cup of coffee."  
"Oh, yeah that's fine. Totally understand," Kurt said looking away. Blaine looked as though he wanted to say something else, but at that moment Paul came out of the kitchen. "Kurt, can I see your license real quick? I know I scanned it into the system on your first day, but the quality came out terrible."

Kurt pulled his wallet out his pants and, while very intentionally holding it out of Blaine's sight, he handed it to Paul.

As Paul walked into the back, Blaine arched an eyebrow at Kurt. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kurt said feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what. You totally don't want me to see your photo," Blaine said knowingly.

Before Kurt could respond, Paul popped his head back out. "Here you go, Kurt. Thanks!"

Before Kurt even had the chance to think about it, Kurt's license was snatched out of his hands. Kurt groaned and hid his face in his hands. "This is precious! You're adorable!"

"It's hideous. My face is pudgy and my hair is terrible. That was like two years ago."

"It's not so bad," Blaine assured feeling bad at Kurt's insecurity. "Mine is way worse I promise."

"Oh, really?" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine's eyes seemed to widen as he realized his mistake. "Too bad I forgot my wallet today, or I would show you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and, in a moment of boldness, reached into Blaine's pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Blaine looked incredibly alarmed. "Give it back, Kurt. I'm not joking anymore."

"Oh, so when it's my license it's a joke but for yours it's super serious?" Kurt scoffed.

Blaine angrily snatched the wallet from his hands, and Kurt stared at him open mouthed. "What the hell is your problem?"  
"I just - I don't -" Blaine floundered for an explanation.  
"Whatever, Blaine," Kurt said turning away from him.  
"You know what? Fine!" Blaine said throwing his license on to the counter and to Kurt's surprise, stormed out of the shop.  
Kurt glanced down at the license trying to figure out what the big deal was. The picture was really cute with Blaine's hair long and bushy. What caught Kurt off guard was the fact that it was a junior license. Kurt looked at the birthdate and saw that Blaine was even younger than him. But why did he lie? Kurt turned a pleased eye to his coworker Annie who had just watch these events transpire. She waved towards the door giving Kurt permission to go after him. Kurt's speed continued picking up until he was practically running out the door.  
Blaine wasn't difficult to find. He was standing against the side wall of the building smoking a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked," Kurt said in lieu of a greeting.  
Blaine looked over at him and shook his head in exasperation. "I don't really. Just when I'm stressed. Helps me calm down."  
"Why were you? Stressed?" Kurt asked cautiously.  
"I was trying to impress you, okay?" Kurt wanted to focus on that particular piece of information, but Blaine kept talking. "Not that I would think you'd be impressed by an older guy. I just - I just didn't want you to start asking questions."  
What kind of questions?" Kurt asked with a furrowed brow, more confused than ever.  
"Why aren't you in school, Blaine? Why don't you live with your parents, Blaine? Why do you spend your whole goddamn life in this stupid coffee shop, Blaine? Why -" Blaine trailed off shaking his head. "It's stupid, but I just wanted to you look at me like a normal guy. Being around you makes me forget about all that complicated stuff, and I just couldn't bear to see pity in your eyes."  
Kurt was dying to ask those questions now that Blaine had brought them up, but that was clearly the opposite of what Blaine wanted so he stayed quiet and waited. Luckily, he didn't have to. Blaine took a deep breath and started talking. "I've been in and out of the foster system for a long time. My mom is an addict, and my dad left when she got pregnant with my sister. I've been with a lot of families, but when I hit sixteen they stopped bothering and just started shuffling me around to different group homes."  
Kurt was alarmed at how clinically Blaine talked about this. It was like he was talking about somebody else's life. "I didn't mind that so much," he went on. "It sure beats having new foster parents every few months. Eventually I got emancipated, and she gave up custody of my sister officially about six months ago. My sister – " Kurt saw the emotions breaking through for the first time at the mention of his sister. Blaine closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "My sister," he began again, "she's living with a nice family right now. I hope she gets to stay with them, but if she doesn't...I'm going to adopt her when I turn eighteen." Blaine looked to Kurt for a reaction, but Kurt had his features schooled to simply show he was listening and not much else. "I know this seems like a lot to dump on you -"  
"Blaine, no," Kurt said interrupting him for the first time.  
Blaine held up his hand to silence him. "I just wanted you to know I had a good reason, so you didn't hate me. Now that I've humiliated myself I'm gonna go, okay? I need to think."  
Kurt nodded. "Thank you for telling me."  
Blaine gave a curt nod, kicked off the wall, and walked away.


End file.
